Zack
}} Zack ist der Protagonist aus Final Fantasy: Crisis Core und ein Besucher der Arena des Olymps in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Sein Ziel ist es genau wie Hercules (und später auch Sora) ein Held zu werden. Aussehen Zack hat seinen originale Frisur von kurzem, stacheligem, schwarzem Haar mit einem Pony, welches sein Gesicht einrahmt. Seine Augen sind hellblau und durch sein Auftreten in der Arena des Olymps, trägt er eine ähnliche Rüstung wie Hercules, nur nicht ganz so orange. Zu dieser Rüstung, trägt er noch seine typische SOLDIER Uniform mit zwei Silberpanzern, schwarzen Handschuhen, braunem Schutz um seinen Unterleib, welchen er über seiner Rüstung trägt und zwei Gürtel über dem besagten Schutz. Zudem trägt er noch eine blaue Hose und einen Rollkragen. Zacks braune, Knie-hohe Sandalen haben ein ähnliches Design wie seine originalen, schwarzen, Knie - hohen Stiefel und er trägt schwarze Socken unter diesem. Kleine teile seines Outfits weisen Wirbelmuster auf, die man hinzugefügt hat und er ist etwas kleiner als in Final Fantasy Crisis Core. Zudem wurde er vom Stiel her leicht der Arena des Olymps angepasst. Das SOLDIER-Logo findet man auf seinem Schwert und an der Vorderseite seiner Rüstung, über den Gürteln. Im Kampf trägt noch einen Gladiatorenhelm Persönlichkeit Zack ist eine entschlossene Frohnatur, die nicht so leicht unterzukriegen ist. Er ist sehr von sich selbst und seinem Können überzeugt, wodurch er sehr optimistisch wirkt, so dass er meint alles packen zu können. Und tatsächlich folgen seinen Worten auch Taten, was zeigt, dass er zwar ein bisschen vorwitzig aber keineswegs arrogant ist. Außerdem ist er auch nicht zu stolz, um eine scherzhafte Kritik ihm gegenüber locker zu nehmen. Somit belächelte er bloß Ventus Antwort "Ich brauch also GAR NICHT wiederzukommen", als Zack meinte, sie würden sich wiedersehen wenn Zack selbst ein wahrer Held geworden ist. Trotz seines großen Selbstvertrauens kann er durchaus auch Bewunderung für andere Personen aufbringen. So meinte er felsenfest, dass Terra ein wahrhaftiger Held sei, als er Zack von Hades Einfluss befreit. Weiterhin scheint er auch einen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zu haben. Dies zeigt er, wenn er den fairen Erfolg eines anderen (während er selbst verliert) einstecken kann. Beispielsweise gönnt er es Hercules, als dieser den Test von Philoctetes besteht (und Zack wiederum nicht). Dennoch hat Zack ein paar wenige schelmische Züge, die sich auch in Unverfrorenheit äußern können. Bestes Beispiel dafür ist seine offensichtliche Schwäche für Aqua mit der er zu flirten versucht. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Zack erscheint in der Arena des Olymps und sucht nach Phil, von dem er weiß, dass dieser Helden trainiert und er hofft daraufhin, einer seiner Schüler zu werden. Dabei trifft er während eines Angriffs der Unversierten auf Hercules und Ventus und zeigt Phil beim vernichten dieser seine Fähigkeiten. Doch da Phil immer nur einen Schüler trainiert, entscheidet er sich dafür, Hercules und Zack an einem Wettstreit teilnehmen zu lassen. Der Gewinner in diesem Wettstreit, würde am Ende sein Schüler werden. Während Zacks und Hercs Kampf im Halbfinale, werden sie von Unversierten angegriffen und Ventus beschließt, sich um diese zu kümmern, damit Zack und Hercules in Ruhe ihren Kampf austragen können. Um seinen Freund nicht im Stich zu lassen, zieht sich Hercules vom Kampf zurück, um Ventus zu helfen. Nur eine kurze Zeit später kommt Zack hinterher. Zack der dachte, er habe gewonnen, weil Hercules sich zuerst zurückgezogen hatte, trifft dann endlich auch am Ort des Geschehens ein, aber da waren die Gegner bereits erledigt. Später kommt auch Phil hinzu und erklärt ihnen, dass das wichtigste am Heldendasein, das richtige und schnelle Handeln ist und da Zack erst nach Hercules reagiert hatte, erklärte er Hercules zum Gewinner, auch wenn er das Potential in Zack gesehen hatte. Zack akzeptiert seine Niederlage mit einem grinsen. Währenddessen erscheint Terra in der Arena des Olymps und Hades versucht einen Weg zu finden, die Dunkelheit in ihm zu erwecken. Frustriert über Terras Siege im Turnier, entdeckt Hades Zack im Kolosseum und nutzt die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen, um diesen zu kontrollieren. Als Terra dabei war zu gehen, steht Zack augenblicklich auf und greift ihn an. Dieses mal nutzt er dabei unfreiwillig die Macht der Dunkelheit, was ihn zu einem noch stärkeren Gegner macht. Terra gewinnt erneut und befreit dadurch Zack von Hades Kontrolle. Zack erzählt daraufhin, dass Terra ihn an einen gewissen Helden erinnert, zudem er aufsieht, doch Terra bestreitet das ab. Doch Zack hört ihm nicht zu und sagt, dass ein Mensch nicht selbst entscheiden kann, ob dieser ein Held ist, oder nicht. Und nach dem Kampf der beiden betrachtete nicht nur Zack diesen wie einen Helden, sondern auch die Zuschauer, die den Kampf beobachtet hatten. Ehe sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, versprachen sie sich wieder gegeneinander anzutreten. Dabei würde Zack seine eigene Stärke nutzen. Zu guter Letzt, trifft Zack auf Aqua, während diese sich mit Phil und Hercules über Terra unterhält. Als Zack ihr von seinem Kampf mit Terra erzählt, reagiert Aqua verwirrt, doch Phil erklärt ihr sofort die Turnier-Regeln des Ost- und Westlagers. Phil und Hercules verschwinden und Zack erzählt Aqua, wie Terra ihm dabei geholfen hat, sich von Hades Kontrolle zu befreien. Aqua ist erleichtert, diese Neuigkeiten zu hören. Später kämpfen Aqua und Zack gegeneinander und Zack verliert. Auch hier akzeptiert er seine Niederlage ohne großes Gemecker und Hades erscheint. Dieser wollte überprüfen, was passiert ist und Zack ist wütend, den Herrn der Unterwelt wieder zu sehen. Hades verschwindet wieder, nachdem er Terra beleidigt und sagt, dass er der Gegner im Titel-Kampf sei, während Zack ihn verfolgt. Daraufhin ist Zack doch von seiner Niederlage enttäuscht, da man ihm dadurch die Chance genommen hatte, Hades zu verprügeln. So bat er Aqua, sich für ihn zu rächen. Aqua erscheint für ihren Kampf und Zack feuert sie dabei an. Doch Hades erscheint nicht allein, weswegen Zack sich ebenfalls in den Kampf einmischt, um Aqua zu helfen. Angeblich würde etwas Hilfe im Kampf nicht gegen die Regeln sprechen. Sie gewinnen und verlassen die Arena. Zack möchte ihren Sieg feiern und bittet Aqua um ein Date. Mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht lehnt sie ab und sagt, dass sie auf der Durchreise sei. Zack verspricht ihr daraufhin, dass sie auf ein richtiges Date gehen würden, sobald er ein echter Held geworden ist. Auch wenn Aqua sagt, dass sie ihm ein solches Versprechen nicht geben kann, hört Zack ihr nicht zu und ist daraufhin wesentlich motivierter mit seinem Training. Nach dem letzten Kampf im Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, wird Zack in seiner bekannten Pose gezeigt, in der er sich mit verschränkten Armen an eine Wand lehnt und Phil und Hercules bei ihrem Training beobachtet. Eine schwarze Feder fliegt an ihm vorbei und er macht ein überraschtes Gesicht. Zu guter letzt sieht man nur noch die schwarze Feder an der Stelle stehen, wo zuvor noch Zack gestanden hat. Zitate "Ich bin pflegeleicht, ich schwör's!" "Ich will nur sicher gehen. Noch bist du ja kein Held" "He, auch ich will ein Held werden, klar? Ich bin nur ein wenig langsamer zu Fuß" "Ich hab noch große Träume trotz meines Pechs!" D-Link :Hauptartikel: Zack (D-Link) right Zack wird ein D-Link für Terra, Ventus und Aqua nach ihren separaten Begegnungen. Während der D-Link Verbindung mit Zack können sie leistungsstarke Angriffe mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit durchführen sowie Schockwellen erzeugen, um ihre Gegner beiseite zu fegen. Fertigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Zack (Endgegner) Im Kampf nutzt er sein großes Schwert, um mit einem Schlitzer nach oben zu springen und beim fallen Schockwellen zu erzeugen. Er kann auch mit Dunkelheit schießen. In seiner dunklen Form kann er zusätzlich eine Technik anwenden, die der Teleport-Attacke von Larxene sehr ähnlich ist. Weblinks Kategorie:D-Links